InfiniBand (registered trademark) is known as a standard of a bus for communicating between apparatuses. In communication using InfiniBand, a queue in which a completion notification indicating that a requested communication processing has been completed is stored is used in each of a transmitting-side apparatus and a receiving-side apparatus. This queue is called a completion queue (CQ). For example, a thread executed on the receiving-side apparatus requests polling for the CQ after requesting the reception of data. In a case where the requested data is received from the transmitting-side apparatus, the completion notification is stored in the CQ. In a case where the thread has acquired the completion notification from the CQ by polling, the thread recognizes that the reception of the data is completed.
As an example of a technique relating to InfiniBand, there has been proposed an information processing apparatus that determines whether a queue pair (QP) number is added to a received message and enhances check efficiency by checking the QP number only in a case where the QP number is added to the received message.
As an example of a technique relating to a network interface, a queue pair shared by each of a main network interface controller (NIC) corresponding to a remote direct memory access (RDMA) and an alternative NIC is generated, and in response to the detection of a switchover event, there is proposed a method of switching the handling of the queue pair from the main NIC to the alternative NIC.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2015-216450 and Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2005-538588 are examples of the related art.